


Dream Come True

by earltealord



Series: Beach/Fix-it Au [2]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, happy! au, mosty fluff lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 19:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11297739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltealord/pseuds/earltealord
Summary: With Insomnia rebuilt and the the crown city looking beautiful again, Noctis turns his attention to one last detail he wants to take care ofThis is also based off the Fixed Canon!au thing that I swear I'm write up one day, this does however explain about bit about what happened





	1. Names

Noctis waited impatiently as Ignis flipped through paperwork in front of him, they had been researching all night. After Noctis had finally decided to propose to his best, and closest friend, well, boyfriend actually. They had been through so much and been together for what seemed like an eternity Noctis wondered why he hadn’t asked sooner.

Oh right. He had been promised to Lunafreya.

It was about five years ago, a betrothal that was just part of a ruse in some treaty the former empire had agreed upon with his late father. The two still remained together despite the odds, and were incredibly lucky, when they realized He and the Oracle needn’t go forth with the marriage. It also helped that her older brother, Ravus, had taken her far away from Lucis, where she sent the notebook and informed them of their whereabouts. Noctis remembered laughing of joy not only to see they were alive, but also reading that she had managed to save and fall in love with a glaive that was watching over her at the time Insomnia fell.

Everyone was happy, and they got to visit often, sometimes leaving from the docks of Galdin or Cape Caem, taking the day’s journey to meet up with them in their lovely little beach home. It was a nice vacation every time and the quaint town near where they stayed had open food markets that resembled ones in Lestallum. He smiled to himself at the years they spent there, how they even managed to help even Ardyn of his affliction, how Ardyn had thank them, eyes full of tears. Really uncharacteristic of the man they all came to know before. He had helped rebuild Insomnia, and he was brought on as one of the crownsguard as well, a decision that was met with affliction from all the former staff of his father’s time at the helm. Even Ardyn looked at him like he was insane when he was offered the job, but he had accepted, and he fit right in.

It was now about a year later and Insomnia was rebuilt, Noctis had taken advantage of a tour that he and Prompto were given to oversee the residential areas, and he slipped Prompto into an alley. He remembered kissing him before fishing a small black box with a ring he had commissioned Dino to make for him out of his pocket. He had paused and went to kneel down and presented it to him after speaking his name. He remembered Prompto’s voice hitch and him breathing out a loud ‘yes!’ before Noctis slipped the engagement ring onto his finger. The tour guide had come back noticing that they had dipped away, and smiled when he saw the two hugging in the alley, Prompto’s eyes streaming tears of joy as he showed off the ring.

“I don’t see, really anything against it,” Ignis commented still looking over paperwork, the comment had brought Noctis back from his memories, and he smiled at his advisor.

They had been searching every law book that was left intact in the citadel, which, was nearly all of them, the records office had barely been touched during the attack it seemed. They were searching for rules about marriage but they hadn’t found anything but the usual, you need to have a marriage license and it needs to be officiated, nothing concerning sex, nor gender. As far as he knew, the former Lucian kings never once thought to make a rule against such a thing. Leaving the engagement, totally legal and completely okay for him and Prompto to follow through with.

Of course, him being royalty always threw and extra speed bump into anything he did regarding romantic endeavors- well, endeavor… seeing as how Prompto was the only person he ever dated, and thought of spending his life with. But who ever heard of monarchy where the ruling class was homosexual? Noctis never even heard such a thing.

“Really that’s good news!” Prompto smiled at Ignis, Noctis felt bad that he had briefly forgot his fiance was in the room.

Ignis nodded, “Yes, although,” he paused now going to fiddle with his laptop that was also open and the monitor light glared from his glasses. He was typing something in, and he heard several clicks before he sighed, “That’s not helpful, nor this….” he heard the Advisor mutter multiple times.

“What is it?” Noctis asked trying to lean over the desk to look at what was on the monitor, he couldn’t quite make it over so he sat back down waiting for Ignis to explain.

“There are many,” Ignis interrupted himself with a hum, “Hold on I think I found something.”

“I suppose getting married to a commoner would bring up some issues wouldn’t it?” Prompto laughed, Noctis furrowed his brow at him. He wasn’t ashamed to be marrying Prompto, but his fiance had stated several times that he was worried because his nonexistent status.

Ignis let out a heavy sigh of relief, “Okay,” he let out looking to the both of them.

“Okay?” Noctis repeated curious, adjusting in this chair.

“I was just making sure a type of union existed, there needed to be a name for it,” Ignis clarified.

“Oh?” both boys waited.

“You see,” Ignis turned his laptop around to show him the page that he was looking at, “There aren’t that many, but same sex couples, and royals that would marry commoners, had this unique class system that would allow a person like Prompto to be addressed properly. As i’ve read, there have been records of queens doing so, and their lovers being referred as Queen’s Consort or Queen Regnant, depending on if you want to share your rule,” Ignis explained, grabbing a paper and wrote down notes as he continued to speak, “In you case Noctis, Prompto would be considered Prince Consort or Prince Regnant, seeing as how you are King.”

Noctis’ head was spinning with all the information just dumped on him, he looked to Prompto seeing if he caught any of that. “Sounds a bit complicated,” he laughed, he obviously understood a little better than Noctis had, “But, seeing how I’m in the Crownsguard and all… I don’t know if i would want to share rule, that job is hard enough sometimes.”

Ignis looked at Noct pen and paper waiting for him to speak, “It is your decision, Noct.”

“Why don’t I just call him my ‘Queen’ it’s easier that way,” Noctis said still a little confused on the whole idea of consorts and regnants, he just wanted to marry Prompto, he didn’t want to deal with honorifics or status. He wanted to love him for all he was, he wanted him close.

Ignis sighed, “Noctis, I understand that the procedure of this all is quite confusing, but it would mess up records to see a queen that never existed in Eos before. Future generations would be just as confused as you are right now.”

Prompto laughed a bit, “Also, no offense, dude, but I think they would also find it weird that this Queen was named ‘Prompto.’ Might think i was like a cross dresser or something…”

Noctis sighed, leaned forward on the desk looking at his blond lover, “Well, if you don’t want to share rule, then whatever one would be fine with that.”

“Prince Consort,” Ignis offered.

“Yeah, that one.”

Prompto nodded, smiling as he spoke, “That sounds good to me!”

Ignis closed his laptop and slid the paperwork into his leather messenger bag, slinging it over his shoulder as he said, “I’ll start the paperwork, you two can just focus on the ceremony now,” He smiled and turned to leave the office.

Once he was gone, Noctis moved to grab one Prompto’s hands, “I still don’t really understand, but at least I get to be with you,” he smiled bringing the hand up to his lips.

Prompto returned the smile, “We would have been together anyway, Noct, like something silly as honorifics for my dumb ass would have stopped you from marrying me.”

Noctis gave Prompto’s hand a soft kiss, “I guess, you’re _my_ Prince now.”

Prompto immediately flushed red as soon as the sentence had ended, his freckles barely registered on his face as it grew to be a deeper color. He gave Noctis a playful push, joking, “Oh my gods, dude I can’t believe you. That was so grossly cheesy!”

Noctis laughed against his hand, pausing to kiss it every few seconds. He loved the feeling of having a normal life. He was glad he and Luna had decided to spite the gods and fix the mess they made of Eos. He was glad to have Prompto here with him, he was glad for this brief second of domesticity before they had to start prepping for the big ceremony. He loved every minute of it.


	2. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is full of nerves, but knowing what great event is about to happen, he ignores them and lovingly complies

Noctis felt knots in his stomach, there were months of prep leading up to the biggest day of his life-other than the swearing in ceremony that was tradition as he assumed the throne.

But today was his wedding day, he felt this to be a much bigger deal than that of taking up his birthright, remembering the sadness that washed over him as he felt grief that his dad was not there to see him take his place. Today was also one of those days, he felt sadness that his late father could not see his future Son-in-law being happy next to him on the steps of the cathedral next to the palace. He remembered being held by Prompto as emotions took them when they were filling out wedding invitations. He was reassured that he could see them, that he probably knew before they left. They had been dating forever so he would have guessed that Noctis would take no time to pop the question, had he had the chance.

However much sadness he felt, he knew that today was supposed to be happy, he knew that one of his biggest dreams was coming true right before his eyes. Ignis and Gladio had helped him get in the his pressed tux, it was ordained with little royal flourishes befitting of a King, and made sure his hair didn’t look a messy bedhead when he received his husband-to-be at the altar. The only difficulty now was that Noctis was feeling so nervous, he wanted to go to Prompto and get his calming reassurance that everything would be okay, but due to stupid traditions, he was unable to see him for the entire day. He hadn’t seen him all night either, he thought it weird when he awoke to see his lover being carried off by Gladio and Ignis, he didn’t know what they did with him, he just knew he was sad to be sleeping in a cold bed the rest of the night.

He still hadn’t forgave them for doing that.

He inhaled a large breath, and Ignis smiled at him, looking no more dapper than when he wore his Crownsguard outfit, he was fixing white gloves on his hands, “Ready?” he asked.

“I feel like I’m going to puke,” Noctis responded, trying to breath, he wasn’t sure if the nerves were mostly from excitement or that he was afraid of all the people staring at them as the vowed their lives together. It was so unreal, to think that less than a decade ago the relationship they had to keep a secret, was now being professed in front of hundreds of people.

“Not getting cold feet are ya?” Gladio asked, a smiled baring white teeth.

Noctis scoffed, cold feet were beyond him, he wasn’t even thinking about leaving the man he’s loved for so long at the altar. “Hell no,” he responded to Gladio and boyish grin touching his lips, if anything, it was the opposite of that. He wanted to rush up and get the ceremony over with so that he and Prompto could profess their love in different ways as the night wore on. Oh, that was a bad thought to have. He felt his face flush.

“Easy there, tiger,” Gladio joked knowingly, “Remember you still have the reception as well, can’t do any of that until after.”

“No sneaking off either, there are different surviving Monarchies that are here to witness the event as well, you’ll need to make a good impression on them.” Ignis added, stepping toward Noctis, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Patience is a virtue.”

“You’re just saying that ‘cause you and Ravus can go off and do whatever you want,” Noct groaned, he didn’t want to wait, he just wanted Prompto here with him. The pain in his stomach got a little more unbearable as it turned into something besides nerves.

“I…” Ignis started his face had tinges of pink.

Gladio laughed loudly, slapping a hard hand on the middle of Ignis’ upper back, “He got you there didn’t he, Iggy?”

“The ceremony is starting soon,” a head poked in, it was one of the many ushers hired to work the event, letting the men know that it was time to take their places on the altar.

Noctis inhaled, Gladio turned back towards him, “C’mon Noct, he’s probably dying to see you as well.”

Noctis responded with a nod, and moved out the door following the usher to take his place on the altar, Ignis and Gladio staying a few feet behind with the other groomsmen and groomsmaids(?) in their party, that included Nyx, Ravus, Luna, Aranea, Cindy, and Gentiana, waiting for their cue to walk down the aisle. Noctis remembered to keep his breathing steady, standing up there alone did not help his nerves whatsoever, and was so overjoyed when he heard the orchestra start to play.

He smiled to himself seeing all his friend walking down the aisle first, slightly laughing as he saw the look on Ravus’ face as he escorted Aranea, instead of Ignis down the long walkway, he had the weirdest pout, and Aranea looked to be having the time of her life. He looked to Luna who was smiling widely at Noctis, he could tell how happy she was for him, becoming his actual platonic best friends in all the months they spent on the island just talking about their significant others. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, which he remembered her telling him she’d had when they received the invitations. He remembered laughing at her, telling her that she should have seen this coming, that everyone in the citadel saw this happening forever ago before their betrothal, she only replied with light joking punches on the arm.

He turned his eyes back to the aisle, slightly laughing again as he saw Iris throwing down petals to cover the aisle, Talcott just in front of her with the gold bands resting on a luxurious pillow. He couldn’t help smiling at the face Iris was making, he had remembered her protesting at being the ‘flower girl’ saying it was usually a job reserved for children, to which Gladio received a punch to the gut when he replied ‘you are a child.’ She wanted to be a party of the grownup party, a groomsmaid, but they felt her still too young for that. ‘I’m 20 now are you serious?!’ was what she yelled in response. And yes to be fair, it was funny to see her throwing petals down in a dress that seemed to be designed for someone much younger for her, Iris protested when she bought saying it was the only cute flower girl dress that she liked.

Once Iris was close enough to the altar she curtsied at Noctis and stuck her tongue at Gladio and walked off to the side, which only meant. It was time for Prompto to be walked down the aisle.

The connotations of which may have changed here, specifically for this ceremony. It wasn’t as if someone was giving Prompto to him, he wasn’t being promised to him through paperwork or treaty like he and Luna had been. No, Noctis chose to see it, as the long journey, led by the head of the crownsguard, fitting because of his occupation, surrounded by all the people who got them to where they are today. Prompto could finally meet Noctis on the same playing field. He was no longer just a random crowns citizen who was just classmates with the Prince. He was to be wed to the King, a Prince -of sorts- himself now. He was to finally meet him where he was.

Noctis inhaled, a smile spreading on his face as the music swelled, it paused for a moment,the audience stood, and orchestra moved into a soft tune, and there he was. Being led in by Cor, smiling softly, in a white ordained suit, that matched his own. They walked slowly in time with the music, Prompto focusing on his feet. He knew his lover to be clumsy, remembering that during rehearsal he had tripped several times when he was focusing on Noctis at the altar, despite Cor’s grasp getting tighter to hold him up. His hair was also not in that usual chocobo-butt style that he wore all the time on the road trip. Someone had made sure his hair was tame and was in the style that he wore back in highschool where they first started kindling their relationship.

As Prompto grew close to the altar, Noctis felt his heartbeat grown faster in his chest, he was sure he was smiling his cheeks definitely started to hurt after staring at his lover for so long. Noctis moved to grab Prompto’s hand from Cor once they had finally reached him, Cor gave a bow and moved to the side. The audience sat and the music stopped after Noctis took Prompto back up to the officiant, standing beside him having to force himself to tear his eyes away to finally look at the man in front of them.

“Dearly beloved,” the Officiant started, and Noct was already burning to say I do. He wanted to kiss him, the nerves of presenting their love in front of these many people had passed, now all he wanted to do was yell it from the highest roof to all of Insomnia, to all of Lucis, to all of Eos.

He had tried doing so once before, when they first started dating, but his apartment balcony hardly let anyone know of the news, and Prompto shushing him at the time certainly did not help. However, this was close enough, there was enough people here as witness to this glorious event, he was just so impeccably happy.

Noctis was so lost in thought that he had almost missed the call back part of the ceremony, luckily Prompto had lightly pinched his hand when they were told to face each other. “King Noctis, please repeat after to me,” the Officiant said, Noctis nodded and looked Prompto straight in the eyes.

“I, King Noctis Lucis Caelum,” he began,

“I, King Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

“ _Take you, Prompto Argentum, to be my husband,_ ”

“Take you, Prompto Argentum, to be my husband.”

“ _My partner in life and my one true love._ ”

“My partner in life and my one true love,” Noctis saw Prompto smile sweetly, he was almost done, he couldn’t wait.

“ _I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before_.”

“I will cherish our union and swear to love you more each day than I did the day before,” Noct knew he changed the line, but he would honestly risk his life than not swearing to anyone that he would love Prompto each and everyday until the day he died.

“ _I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together._ ”

Noctis went on to repeat, and he saw tears pooling in blue eyes, Prompto nodded along smiling all the while.

“ _I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live._ ” The officiant finished waiting for Noctis to repeat.

Noctis took a second, as tears threatened to stream down his face as well, “I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward as long as we both shall live,” He fought the urge to move forward to kiss tears off freckled cheeks, but it was Prompto’s turn to say their vows. They sounded strained through tears as he went on, he clenched his hands many times throughout. When he finished, he knew fighting off tears was such a futile thing that he let them flow freely as he recited the last line. He saw him also fight to go in for a kiss, something they always did whenever they said the lines to each back when they wrote the damned things.

“King Noctis, the rings please,” the officiant said, Ignis moved forward with the cushion, waiting until Noctis took the first one, “If you could repeat after me your highness.”

" _I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness, _” the Officiant started and Noctis repeated.__

He lifted up Prompto’s left hand, as the officiant went on, “ _As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you._ ” Noctis recited the line, sliding the ring onto his ring finger, calling back the next set of words the Officiant told him to say, “ _I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day._ "

Prompto squeezed his hand in reassurance and moved to grab the ring meant for Noctis, Ignis moved back to stand next to Gladio after the cushion was empty. Prompto went on to do the same, lifting up Noctis’ hand sliding the ring onto his finger, he did what Noctis fought to not, he placed a swift kiss to the band on his finger, also sealing in all his words with that action. It took everything Noctis had to not place a responding kiss on his lips, that time would come, and it was coming very soon.

“With that, King Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum, I have the pleasure of pronouncing you officially married, you may now kiss your groom.”

Noctis did not hesitate, he pulled Prompto forward with his wrists and smashed lips onto his, getting what little passion they could before they had to back up before getting too carried away. Prompto’s cheeks were red and he hugged Noctis a little longer than he should have, Noctis had to quietly remind him that they were still in the ceremony. They turned towards the Audience as the officiant spoke once more, “And now ladies and gentlemen, family and friends, may I now present to you King Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prince Consort Prompto Argentum!”

The audience roared in an applause, Noctis looked at his party clapping for them, he saw both Ignis and Gladio crying, them trying to wipe away tears, he looked toward Luna and sure enough same sight. She not trying to hide them, and by the look of swollen eyes, she was probably crying throughout the whole thing. He laughed to himself a little, and moved to pull Prompto forward leading back up the aisle, back the way they came, almost rushing to get out of there, to have some peace with his new husband before the reception would start. As they started down the aisle the orchestra starting playing a triumphant score, signally fanfare and the audience themselves started to throw petals at the newlyweds. Words like ‘Bravo!’ and ‘Congrats!’ were thrown and shouted at them as they left.

There was even more of a uproar as what seemed to be the rest of Insomnia standing outside the chapel. A thunderous applause awaited them, and Noctis held Prompto close, slightly posing for the thousands of cameras that were outside. He heard Prompto laugh next to him, “What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing, just,” Prompto waved to the people, leaning toward Noctis as he continued, “I’m usually the one behind the camera.”

Noctis laughed as well, looking to see Ignis and the rest at his side, “Come now, your majesties, your ride awaits,” he said ushering them forward toward a familiar car.

“Ignis you’re not driving us to reception are you?” Noct’s eyebrows furrowed, he was going to be mad if that was the case, he remembered telling Ignis specifically that this was a day for everyone to take a load off and relax.

“Oh, no,” Ignis corrected moving past the crowd toward the Regalia, “I’m riding with the rest to the hotel, you two are being driving by someone else.”

“It’ll be weird not seeing you behind the wheel,” Prompto laughed, getting in as Noct held the door open.

“I can assure you he’s safe,” Ignis laughed back and went to join the rest of the party, Noctis smirked as Ravus went to grab his hand and walked with him to the limo.

Noctis was a little jealous that the others got a limo to drive to the hotel with, but the Regalia was such a special car to him, he really couldn’t imagine being driven in anything else. Once Noctis got in next to Prompto and shut the door, and the driver started the car towards the hotel. Noctis let out a heavy sigh, almost entirely spent on the day. He looked toward Prompto who was holding his own left hand admiring the new golden band on his finger.

Noctis took his hand and Prompto looked at him, “I wanted to do this during the ceremony,” He said leaning forward to kiss the band like Prompto had earlier.

Prompto inhaled softly, “I think I might have died if you had,” his cheeks started to go pink.

Noctis laughed, “Can you imagine what I felt like when you did that to me?”

The blond let out soft laughed and smiled wide, “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.”

“I’m glad you did it, though,” Noct smiled back, he felt so content to just stare at Prompto, he was so wrapped up in how beautiful he looked that he didn’t even notice them arriving at the hotel.

He knew in a matter of minutes hundreds of guests were to arrive and he would have to do something that he was never good at.

Talk

The driver had opened up the doors for them and they scooted out the back seat, Noctis taking Prompto’s hand and leading him in. He turned when he heard the other car pull around, and decided on waiting for their friends. He wanted to be with them too, he wanted to thank all of them for their love and support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I clutched my heart so many times writing this, wedding scenes are so cute!!


	3. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience was never Noctis' strong suit

It was a long night of stupid small talk and champagne. Noctis had tried everything he could to worm his way out of conversation, and more importantly, to stand next to Prompto. Try as he may, it was not looking to be that easy, being a newlywed and King definitely had it’s downsides and most of them we how many questions you would be asked. He couldn’t remember how many times he told everyone how he and Prompto met, how they proposed, how they had rebuilt Insomnia, and how he and Luna devised a plan to spite the gods by healing the accursed one. He also had to answer countless times about the betrothal and how neither of them, wanted it, he skirted around the reasoning for it, but mostly said that both of them felt it best to call the whole thing off.

It was incredible how many times how he just wanted to yell ‘leave me alone’ and just take Prompto some place private, but he had to keep up appearances and Ignis had told him to be on his best behavior. He had remembered promising him that courtesy, but putting it into practice was so hard to do.

As the night worn on, he constantly found himself trying to be by Prompto’s side, holding his hand, kissing his cheek, which sometimes earned a swift tap to the arm if he was talking to someone, if only because he would get so flustered and embarrassed. He would take advantage of their newlywed status and just cling to him as they did when they first started dating, if he was being honest with himself he couldn’t help it. Prompto was beyond beautiful that day and all he wanted to do was kiss every freckle on his body. He was getting so impatient. By the time the cake was cut and the first dance had, the party started to wind down, and people started leaving for their rooms. He had noticed Ravus and Ignis heading out, smiles on their faces, Noctis laughed to himself, knowing that someone else was going to have a moment of bliss tonight as well.

He started to debate leaving as well when he was side swiped by Luna, who gave a giant hug, “CONGRATULATIONS!” she smelled of alcohol, between crying and drinking it was quite a night for her.

Nyx appeared from behind her, trying to peel her off Noctis, “C’mon Luna, you’ll kill him if you grip any tighter,” he laughed.

“I always knew you two would be great together,” She smile, leaning into Nyx as he held her straight.

Noctis smiled, he returned the hug, “Thank you so much Luna.”

Luna laughed and patted him on the back. If not for her, who knows where their lives would have ended up. She was really the entire reason Prompto started motivating himself to speak to him. They reason they became friends.

He backed off to wipe tears from his own eyes, if he kept crying like this he’d wear himself out. “I think we’re about to head out, thank you so much for including us Noctis,” Nyx smiled, adjusting so that Luna was leaning into him, he probably could carry her with ease, had she not been as stubborn as her brother.

“Of course, Good night,” Noctis replied, as the two said their goodbyes, walking back down to the elevator that would take them to the suites.

Noctis turned to see Cindy and Aranea still there talking with Prompto. There weren't that many patrons left, Gladio and Iris had already left with Talcott seeing as how the boy was getting tired, he was in high school now, but still staying up all day doing nothing but talking and prepare for a 2 hour ceremony even probably exhausted and bored him out of his mind. Gladio thought it best to just take them back early.

Noctis approached the three with a shy smile, sidling up to Prompto who by associating was leaning his cheek into a kiss Noctis had not even thought of giving yet, he obliged yes, but smiled all the same when he realized how cute that was. Cindy took him out of his thoughts hitting him on the shoulder, “Well, ain’t you a lucky one!” she smiled, “Congrats Prin- King, I guess.”

Noctis laughed as well, rubbing the arm she hit, he forgot how strong Cindy actually was, “Er, yeah thanks.”

Aranea took to ruffling his hair, “Look at you all grown up, married and gettin’ your life together,” she laughed and looked to Cindy, “We really oughta follow suit, Cinds.”

“Let ‘pa know when you have the money and time for that hun,” Cindy teased, squeezing against her side, “I’m sure he’ll be right pleased when you do propose.”

“You gotta invite us to the wedding when you do!” Prompto smiled, laughing with Cindy and Aranea blushed, shoving the two blonds a little.

“I will, when I’m ready okay?” she said moving and arm to wrap around Cindy’s shoulder.

“I’m sure the next king will assume the throne before that happens,” Noctis quipped, earning a shove from Aranea.

“I’m sorry I’m not loaded like someone around here,” she replied.

“And I already told you I don’t need a huge ceremony, I’m surprise y’all didn’t run away” Cindy said looking toward the two.

Prompto laughed nervously, “I mean, there was like a split second before I started down the aisle where I could have, but I saw Noct and really….”

Aranea gave a noise of disgust, “Newlyweds,” she teased.

Cindy just laughed, “Well, ain’t that sweet.”

Aranea checked the time, “Oh shit, is it that late already?”

Cindy looked to her, “Time we left?”

“Yeaaaah,” Aranea droned out, looking to the boys, “Again congrats, Cindy and I have stuff to do tomorrow, we gotta leave bright and early.”

“Can’t leave the shop close too long, y’know how customers get.” Cindy clarified.

They gave goodbye hugs and also headed down, Noctis looked around seeing the place virtually empty, save for him and Prompto. He returned his gaze to Prompto who moving to rest his head in the crook of his neck. “Shall we?” Noctis suggested.

Prompto let out a short chuckled, “Do you even have to ask,” he lifted his head and Noctis led him to the elevator, the nerves from this morning returning.

It wasn’t even as though they hadn’t done it before, they had sex loads of times. There was just something about the whole being married, having sex with your husband thing that made this arrangement so satisfying. He was ready for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably have the last chapter very soon, it's like 4am when i'm posting this and the last chapter is the reason why it's rated the way it is.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading thought!!


	4. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting the night and room to themselves, Noctis makes sure the honeymoon suite is broken in properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous spice, because I love Promptis and this marriage fic made my heart sing.

Somewhere between getting on the elevator and getting to their suite, they had started making out. Noctis remembered it being soft gentle kisses from his hands to his cheeks to his lips, where they lingered. And perhaps, mostly stayed for the duration of the ride to the honeymoon suite that was reserved for them. They had paused barely enough to get the door unlocked and it swung open as Noctis forced his way in with prompto still at his lips, he remembered slamming him against the wall removing his coat as hungry lips bit at his neck, Prompto took no time moaning into the empty room.

Noctis wanted to so much of Prompto after being kept away from him for almost an entire day, he felt his patience wearing thin. He pulled Prompto toward him off the wall, kissing him once again and leading him toward the King size bed, pushing to make him sit on the edge and removed his hands from him to remove his own coat. He felt Prompto grumble into his mouth and he pulled away, “What’s wrong?” he asked panting into his cheek.

“Moving too fast,” Prompto whined taking the opportunity to kiss his neck, sucking and nipping slightly in a way that got Noctis’ heart beating faster.

Noctis moved to pin him to the bed, Prompto whined again as his lips were pulled away, “You say I’m moving too fast, and then you do that,” he said.

“Now you’re talking too much,” Prompto teased, spreading his legs so Noctis had a place to rest between them.

Noct grumbled, and started sucking on his his lover’s neck, moving his hands to unbutton his vest and shirt, and pants, and, “You’re wearing so many layers,” he complained into his neck, Prompto let out a hitched laugh

Prompto moved to do the same and Noctis was sliding his hands over his new husband’s body. He knew all the ways to get him off, this wasn’t new, but he was just so excited to be taking him for the first time as his husband. Not just two friends that turned into boyfriends, but sworn lovers. Noct felt himself getting so excited, he moved his hand to dip beyond Prompto’s waistband of his boxer briefs.

The blond’s hands froze on his shirt as Noctis touched raw skin, the member already semi-erect in his hand, he wanted to test the waters and moved teasing fingers up and down the shaft, hardly touching. Prompto starting panting, squirming to get Noctis to actually grab the slowly stiffening member, his hands left Noct’s shirt and went for the hand below. Noctis knew this wasn’t something he was used to, in the time they were together they had no problem going straight for each other’s dicks, stroking, licking rubbing, they did it all with haste. It was their struggle as it was always something they had to get done quick, for fear of someone finding them. Tonight was a different story, being that they had a whole night to themselves in a suite probably made for this exact purpose, they had all the time in the world to tease and succumb.

But Prompto was probably as desperate to to be touched, as Noctis was to give in and just straight jack him off. He’d have half a mind to do so, if it wasn’t for Prompto’s face, just the beg showing prominently as Noctis looked at him. He wanted more of that, he leaned back some so that he knees took his weight and used his free hand to move Prompto’s away from his crotch. He heard him whimper and Noct leaned in to give him kiss on his lips. He moved the hand that was below the waist band in a position to wear he could remove the pants with ease. Prompto help him some by lifting his hips and soon all that was left on him was the dress shirt and vest he forgot to slip off before he started this, he felt embarrassed a tad when he realized that he probably was moving a little too fast, he suddenly stopped caring when he saw Prompto’s dick was sporting a fine erection, the slight teasing causing him to leak precum already. “Noct,” Prompto begged a slight moan sounding with it as well, “Please.”

Noctis couldn’t help but laugh, “First I’m going too fast, now i’m going too slow, make up your mind Prompto.”

“Just, do it like how we used to,” Prompto pleaded, his hips started to convulsing getting some friction from Noctis’ knee before he moved to stop his hips.

Noctis wanted to satisfy him, and they had all eternity to experiment with weird teasing techniques. He decided to settle and grabbed Prompto’s dick and started pumping it right away, earning a loud moan from the blond. He started to move hips underneath his hand and Noct debated stopping him or not.

He had a better idea, he moved down slowly, until his face was crotch level and subbed his hand with his mouth taking the sensitive head in. Prompto’s breath hitched again, as he held in a gasp. Noctis let go for a second, “Prompto, babe, you don’t need to suppress anything, let it out okay? I want to hear it,” he moved to place the dick in his mouth once more, this time Prompto let something out that sounded halfway between a sob and a moan. Whatever it was, Noctis loved it, he continued to take in his shaft slurping the saliva that dripped down from his mouth, Prompto could not handle any of it, Noctis knew his dick was so sensitive it could blow a load at any given moment, yet he pressed on. He bobbed on his dick for a few seconds, then took it out to pump it making sure to coat the base with the precum that was leaking ever so steadily from the head. Prompto kept squirming underneath, letting out loud sexy moans from Noct’s elegant work. After a few moments of Noct alternating between mouth and hand, Prompto cried out, “Noct, I-” and came in his husband’s mouth.

Not expecting him to release so soon, Noct took in the cum with surprised and choked a little, he swallowed what he could, but the white fluid spilled all over Prompto’s thighs and his chin, Noct tried his best to clean up with his tongue but there had been a lot of it, so he kinda gave up, standing to kneel over the blond, who looked so dazed out and spent the he first didn’t register that Noctis was going to kiss him. “Oh, Noct, I-Ugh what are you, that’s gross dude,” Prompto had groaned, hardly any energy to protest Noct kissing him with his own spunk on his lips.

“Warn me better next time,” Noctis grumbled against Prompto’s lips still pressed up against him.

Prompto tried to argue, but instead just moaned into the kiss and Noctis was moving his mouth open with his own, sticking a tongue in to let the passion take him over. Noct wanted so much of him, he knew it was unreal when the pressed their faces together in an attempt to make them meld together, he heard Prompto laughing, “Dude,” he said into the kiss, “We can’t fuse like that.”

Noct let out a pouting huff as the kiss continued, Prompto moved his hands to finish unbutton his shirt that was a halfway unbuttoned, pulling Noctis’ hips forward by his belt to undo his pants. Noct let out a soft groan into the kiss once Prompto had touched his erection, he didn’t even bother to think of teasing him, so he starting rubbing immediately. He made sure that that his bits of pre cum lathered the dick nicely to allow his hands to move faster. Noctis could hardly hold himself up after he had to break the kiss and started moaning onto Prompto’s cheek. Prompto was panting with him a steady breath matching with Noct’s.

“Prompto,” Noctis moaned, back arching as the hand moved faster. This was both what he didn’t want to happen, but wasn’t going to protest happening. He had imagined a night where he could remain in Prompto, tiredly breathing after the both of them rocked their hips together, not sloppy handjobs and blowjobs, something they were accustomed to doing a good portion of their relationship. He knew he needed to stop him, but the way his hand was moving gave him less cause to do so, he thought of voicing he concerns, but the waves of pleasure made so much harder for him to speak. “P-prom…” Noctis breathed, he hadn’t taken too much to calling him that before, it was a silly nickname, but he couldn’t force out anything besides one syllable words.

“Yes,” he responded still working his shaft, Noctis knew he was bound to wearing a stupid looking smirk, one that he work whenever Noctis came undone, he was so hard to tear off his face because they both knew how weak Noctis was to Prompto’s touch.

“Want. Fuck. You,” Noctis barely managed, his so breathy and hitched, his face was buried in Prompto’s neck and he could feel his own warm breath against his skin.

“Hey, I came already!” Prompto protested, continuing to pump his husbands dick, “It’d been unfair for me to come twice and you only once.”

“Prom-” Noctis halfway grumbled and begged still trying to breathe out the pleasure.

The blond was not giving in, and continued to pump until Noctis’ breathing stopped and he moaned into his neck loudly as his hips rocked in Prompto’s hand, hot fluid spurted onto his husbands stomach and chest and covered his hand. Noctis’ body collapse and he heard Prompto let out an ‘oof’ and moved to slide his hand out from under him.

Noctis tried to steady his breathing, he heard slight whimpers exiting his throat, his face was still buried in Prompto’s neck when he felt his head turn, “Do you really get worn out so quickly?” he asked.

Noctis let out a half-hearted scoff, he thought Prompto would know how spent he’d get. He didn’t have great stamina, and could usually go for a second round when Ignis would prepare smoked behemoth at camp some nights. He was a little annoyed that Prompto ignored him when he wanted to move on, but resting after he got off seemed more important. That is until he felt Prompto roll him over, he wanted to grab him to pull him back to the bed as he felt his weight leave, he only manage to skirt over his wrist and Prompto laughed. “Dude chill, I’ll be right back,” He said, he heard bags rustling on the other side of the room, it was silent for a moment before Prompto let out a frustrated huff.

Noct took the time to slide off his shirt and pants before readjusting himself to lay lengthways on the bed, he was tempted to crawl under the covers and pass out for the night, but watching Prompto move around the room in a wrinkled dress shirt and vest seemed more enjoyable to him. That is until he turned around will only lube in his hands looking worried, “Did we not, pack any condoms?” He asked uncertain, looking once more to search through a bag.

Noctis tried to rack his brain, he was sure he had slipped a box in there, but wasn’t entirely sure himself. Even if he didn’t he was sure Ignis had the mind to do so, that is if he was saving them for him and Ravus. “I don’t think we did?” Noctis let out, he looked back to see Prompto sigh, “What the big deal? We’ve gone without before.”

“I know, but,” Prompto started, before sighing, ultimately deciding it didn’t matter anymore.

“But,” Noct question from the bed, he really didn’t know what he was so worried about.

“Nevermind,” the blond responded, moving back to the bed, shedding off the last pieces of clothing he still wore. He moved to straddle him, thighs wrapping around his waist, he leaned down and started kissing Noct again, moving ahead with the second part of their night.

Noctis wrapped arms around him to pull him into the kiss, Prompto put a hand on his to stop him, he leaned back up away the arms and had squirted lube onto his fingers, moving a hand behind him and moaned softly. He was putting on a show, Noctis felt his face flush and despite him coming hard not to long ago he felt his dick responding to the sight as well.

Prompto was fingering himself, prepping his opening so that Noct could enter in. It was such common knowledge to Noctis, but seeing Prompto do it, in front of him while on top of him made it so much pleasureable of a process. When they had done it previously, Prompto would just squirm under his fingers as Noctis took care of the muscle, stretching it slowly so as not to hurt Prompto. He made sure to do that every time they would go all the way ever since the first time going at it they weren’t prepared at all and he remembered Prompto yelling and crying in pain. It scarred Noct for a good time after before the blond had said they just needed things to help and presented him with a bottle of lube weeks after. Noct had remembered saying that porn really needed to show that part of the process, and Prompto had just laughed. He remembered how they had sex that night, that time was more pleasure than pain after they took the precautions and continued to do so every time.

A moan from Prompto was all it took for Noctis to bring himself back to the moment, it was silly to be thinking about first times watching how Prompto’s face would contort in pleasure, the hand on Noct’s chest twitching with the rest of his body whenever he would hit the right spot. His dick had gone full erect once more and was bobbing waiting for contact, tiny streams of precum pooling at the tip once more. “Prompto,” Noctis called out, laying hands on his lover’s hips.

Prompto hummed in response, still wrapped up in stretching himself out, Noctis could imagine the pleasure that were moving through him. He had done this a few times when Noctis had felt adventurous and had ask Prompto to fuck him. It was atypical of their usual routine, seeing as how Prompto was typically the one taking Noct in him, but he at the time wanted to return the favor. He remembered liking the feeling, but hated how helpless it made him, they didn’t do it that way very often. It was only on special occasions like birthdays or anniversaries when Noctis would put forth the suggestion.

“Let me fuck you,” Noctis said, seeing a smile spread across Prompto’s face. It looked so stupid, with his eyes half closed, eyebrows knitted together in pleasure and the smile being halfway between a smirk and a open mouth smile, he fucking loved it though.

“I guess I could let you do that,” Prompto laughed a breathy laugh, moving the hand that was fingering him grab the lube once more. He started applying a generous amounts of it onto his hand before sliding down over Noct’s dick and started lathering it.

Noctis let out a contented sigh, he wasn’t sure what happened to the spent feeling he had when Prompto had made him cum earlier, but he was glad it was gone. The feeling of the cold lubed hands at his dick made him hungry for more. “Prompto.” he called out.

This made Prompto look up and nod, sliding back up over Noct’s hips, angling himself over and inserted him slowly. Noctis was so impatient, he didn’t know if Prompto was doing this on purpose or not, but he thrusted to insert everything at once, which earned a whimper from his husband. He started moving his hips, bucking them straight into his lover, Prompto tried to calm him, so that he could get leverage of his own but Noct bounced him so much in his lap he couldn’t get any leeway.

Noct took the opportunity to pull Prompto down towards his lips, very cautiously rolling him onto his back and continued to thrust. Prompto started letting out the loudest moans he was able since they started, it was music to Noctis’ ears. He knew Prompto was always so vocal in bed when they were trying to muffle them selves so getting a genuine loud moan was so pleasing to hear, it made Noctis thrust harder trying to earn more and more.

Sure enough Prompto responded, letting out desperate Ah’s as Noct pressed into him a fast steady rate. He felt a weak arm wrap around his neck while the other dug nails into the hand that what keeping Noctis stable. He had used his other had to lift one of Prompto’s legs to get a better position and Prompto lost it. He back started arching off the bed, his other leg was wrapping about his waist. Noctis could feel it too, the pressure started to build fast the longer he thrusted into him. He felt wall tighten around his dick and Prompto convulsed under him, white fluid once again shooting from his dick and covering his chest. It was only second later when Noct had exhaled a loud moan and let himself cum into his lover. The same warm fluid leaked out of his opening as Noctis rode out his orgasm with a few smaller thrusts. He didn’t want to remove himself yet.

Prompto’s arms had gone lax at his sides, his eyes closed, and Noctis knew that he was done for the night. He fell softly onto his chest and buried his face in his neck. “Noct,” Prompto breathed.

“Yeah?”

“You can take you dick out now,” he said, barely with a laugh.

Noctis groaned, but obliged removing himself from his lover, they would have to deal with the mess later, but now, sleep. He heard Prompto hum softly, “I love you,” he said with a sigh.

Noct moved to kiss him once again on the lips, “I love you too, so much.”

Prompto smiled weakly into the kiss, he could tell he wanted to stay awake longer to be with Noct more, but the exhaustion that hit them both after the long day and coming twice, pulled them both into a deep sleep. Noctis had reassured himself, they would be plenty more nights. Plenty more days with this man at his side. Plenty more uninterrupted moments like these, without Ignis or Gladio almost catching them. Noct was so sure that this could last for an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was really all the fic was leading up to cause I needed to write smut about my two faves.


End file.
